


El final del viaje

by Beth_Alpe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Alpe/pseuds/Beth_Alpe
Summary: Después de quince años desde aquella cueva en Afganistán, supo que su viaje había llegado al final.[One-Shot]
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	El final del viaje

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Contiene spoilers de Avengers Endgame. Si aún no ves el filme, regresa más tarde.

**S** opesó con cansancio las últimas ideas lanzadas por Natasha. Fuera del severo sometimiento de su criterio personal, parecían viables. Leyó sus notas, como si repasarlas fuera a arrojarle una respuesta casi milagrosa al problema.

Pero así fue.

Percibió sus neuronas haciendo clic como cada vez que llegaba a una epifanía. Como cada vez que su cerebro daba a luz una brillante idea. Era abrumador y maravilloso a la vez. Nunca dejaría de sentirse intimidado por la capacidad de su mente encontrando soluciones inimaginables a problemas imposibles. Pero eso era lo que él era. Era parte de su ser, sentir como fluía luchando con cada incógnita planteada hasta el cansancio y luego, _voilá_ , encontrar la solución después de la novena taza de café. Pero si esto era la solución, entonces, ¿por qué comenzó a crecer ese vacío dentro de su pecho?

_“Déjalo vivir y te daré la gema”_

El hechicero había dado la gema del tiempo, un elemento clave del plan de Thanos, sólo por un intercambio que, en su momento, le pareció totalmente absurdo: su vida. El precio de sentir su corazón palpitante dentro de su pecho fue la perdición de la humanidad y el universo entero. Por algún motivo, no se sentía digno de aquello. No cuando estuvo a horas, quizá minutos, de morir de inanición cinco años antes, en una nave perdida en el espacio. Mientras que el costo que tenía que pagar a cambio, era vivir con la carga de la ausencia de la mitad de la humanidad. Desde el chasquido de Thanos, la culpa lo carcomía cada vez que se permitía, un poco de felicidad. Su matrimonio, el privilegio de ver nacer a su hija, verla crecer, dormir cada noche junto a la mujer que ama…

Era afortunado, lo sabía.

Tomó un momento para observar el rostro cansado de Romanoff, medio oculto en el regazo de Clint, recostados en el sofá. El cansancio los había vencido una hora antes. El agente retirado perdió a su familia entera. Sólo dio media vuelta y no los encontró más. El reloj marcaba las 3.37 a.m. y sabía por los ronquidos provenientes de la sala de estar que tras las gafas de sol, el hijo de Odín soñaba con el hogar que perdió. Los pocos asgardianos sobrevivientes se asentaron en una pequeña comunidad en la tierra, intentando rehacer sus vidas, mientras su rey se ahogaba en alcohol, lamentando la pérdida de su familia entera. La respiración compensada del gigante verde, junto al asgardiano, era casi irreal. Dormía tan plácidamente, aún sobre el suelo, que lo envidió. Había aceptado su naturaleza, pero en vano. Vivía con la rabia aún de no haber podido dar una batalla justa al titán. Y con apenas un pequeño murmullo, el capitán reposaba en el diván, aplastando su rostro contra su libreta de apuntes. Ambos habían sido unos idiotas por anteponer su amistad a los intereses propios.

Si, era afortunado.

Porque desde que renació en aquella cueva en Afganistán, nunca antes su vida parecía estar donde debía. Con las personas que debía. Con lo que nunca creyó tener: una familia.

_“Déjalo vivir y te daré la gema”_

Fue ahí cuando lo supo. La única condición que estableció para participar en los viajes del tiempo se invalidó por el plan de Strage.

Él no regresaría más.

Era necesario. Aún no lograba descifrar cómo y en qué punto. Pero era el momento de ponerle punto final a la guerra que comenzó diez años atrás. Y tenía que ser él, no el hombre que dormía en el diván y que ya había sacrificado su vida 80 años atrás. Ni tampoco aquel que ya había perdido a su pueblo entero. Ni el que atropelló su humanidad para aceptar ser un gigante verde el resto de su vida. Mucho menos aquellos que ya habían dado suficiente convirtiéndose en armas para librar batallas que no eran suyas.

Tú no eres un héroe, te he visto, sólo luchas para ti.

Sonrió con tristeza. No, no luchaba por él. Ahora tenía una familia. Tenía amigos, y un chico que lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir. Ahora tenía razones. Entonces, dando terminada la epifanía, su corazón se tranquilizó. Con la decisión tomada, la paz le indicó que era la decisión correcta. Pepper era una mujer fuerte. Morgan lo sería.

Nadie vio al genio retirarse. Nadie lo vio grabar su despedida. Nadie le vio resignarse a su destino. Nadie le vio dar media vuelta y observar al cansado grupo de vengadores, durmiendo juntos bajo el mismo techo, por última vez.

Y así, luego de diez años, su viaje había llegado al final.

**Author's Note:**

> Y todo termina donde empezó: con un genio millonario, convirtiéndose en leyenda.  
> En memoria de Anthony Edward Stark.


End file.
